twisted destiny
by calleyrose
Summary: what happens when an all powerful being is in the form of a teenage girl? what happens when the destinies of two worlds rely on her? she might be all powerful, but she is still a teenage girl and semi-new at this. watch (read) as she tries to balance two worlds for the first time. mild violence and possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh, but please give me honest feed-back, so I can improve. also don't kill me if it takes me a little while to update. Hope you like it. Ps I do not own these characters I am just barrowing them from the amazing people who thought them up._

PROLOGUE

I am like you in every way and at the same time different in every way possible. My knowledge and power is as ancient and even more powerful then time itself. My name is Caitlyn and my story begins before my birth with my mother and her sister, my aunt. Two extremely powerful beings that created all life and all things, but were always in the shadows watching and making sure destiny remained true to itself.

My mother has hair made of darkness itself that falls just above her waist. Her eyes are blue rimmed and green filled, with specks of yellow around the pupil. They are as soft and as fair as her perfect alabaster skin and as cunning as her silver tongue. With plump, red lips, curved just so, she has the face of a goddess.

My aunt has the same face, except her eyes are made of the darkness and her golden hair shines a million times more brilliant then the sun. You can tell she struggles to be good and kind, though my mother always looked past that.

They lived alone for centuries before deciding to create life. By pulling their powers together they created a shapeless light that traveled through the dimensions creating everything there is. After creating a planet at the very center of everything the light stopped and before resting gave the new rulers of this planet a piece of its power to be used for good. This planet became known as Sparks.

Soon after this event my aunt gave into her evil nature started plotting the murder of my mother, so she could be the sole ruler. Only an immortal can truly kill an immortal; thus she was forced to do the horrid deed herself. My mother was not stupid though and knew of her sister's evil nature, so when the time came it was my aunt and not my mother who was killed. Her power was absorbed into my mother and her sole was released from her body. As her dark sole drifted lazily through the air my mother caught it and shattered it into infinite pieces; sending a shard into every dominate species and a shard of it into herself, thus creating evil it the world and the ability to choose one's path.

Earth was deprived of magic, so 5.000 years ago my mother decided to make an attempt at giving some humans the ability to use it. There she met her love, my father, and slowly spread magical knowledge to humans. Evil soon decided to intervene and she was forced to leave with a broken heart, a task unfinished (for only some humans had magic) and an unborn child.

Shortly after my birth my mother gave her power, knowledge, sole, sister's evil shard and immortality to me. She was too sad without her love and died shortly after.

Time passed and I grew into a near mirror image of my mother with pieces of my father here and there. I watched over everyone and everything; helping when needed. More time passed and three old witches tried to steal the shapeless light. When they failed they went after the piece given to the ruler of Sparks. Knowing they needed to protect it they gave it to their newborn daughter, Bloom, and sent her to Earth. The witches froze the planet in furry.

15 years passed and two things happened on the same day and at the same time. Bloom met a fairy and found out she had magic. A young boy, yu-gi, put a puzzle together that held the spirit of my father; he had no memory except for the knowledge that he was an Egyptian pharaoh.

Evils are starting to reveal themselves again and it is my duty to use my power to keep destiny on track.


	2. new friends

_Special thx to __kellym01__ for being my first (only__) reviewer_

_Just a warning: this story will get sporadic updates _

_I do not own yu-gi-oh or winx and this is the last time I will be saying it_

_Chapter one~New friends_

Alfea; a place of knowledge, power and learning for fairies. Cloud tower; a place of knowledge, power and learning for witches. Red fountain; a place of knowledge, power and learning for heroes (specialists). These three schools are wear they hone their skills and learn about their power.

~Caitlyn's POV~

The click of my heels on the ground as I walked up the stairs on my way to the dorms was somehow soothing. My stomach was in knots that wouldn't loosen as I reached my new room. When I walked into the room I was met by six pairs of curious eyes; all wondering about the intruder that wasn't on their dorm's roster list.

My soon-to-be room-mates names were Bloom of Domino (fairy of the dragon flame), Princess Stella of Solaria (fairy of the shinning sun), Flora of Lynphea (fairy of nature), Musa of Melody (fairy of music), Tecna of Zenith (fairy of technology) and Princess Aisha of Andros's Surface (fairy of waves). It was no mistake that I was in the same room with Bloom and I already talked it over with Ms. Faragonda (headmistress of Alfea), but they didn't and wouldn't know that.

Stella was the first to speak ''who are you and why are you in our room?'' Her voice was light and smooth with a touch of arrogance. _**If she knew who I was would she still talk with that tone? Hmm….probably. **_

I gave an indulging smile that perfectly hid my nerves, it was the first time I got this involved in destiny (not to mention people) after all, and spoke ''this is my room too.'' Then, almost as an afterthought '' my name is Caitlyn.''

''How can this be your room too? There are only six beds and you're not on our dorm roster''

''I'm a late minute addition. Ms. Faragonda said I should come here.'' Not completely true, but not really a lie either.

As I spoke I walked over to a specious wall and whispered a spell under my breath. Immediately the wall began to sparkle and seconds later an immaculate maple door appeared. Slowly the door swung open to reveal the new addition of Alfea to my room-mates that were now surrounding me; trying to get a glimpse.

~Normal POV~

**AN: sorry I'm not the descriptive type, so I'm not good at this yet.**

The room was primarily black with silver and red undertones. It had an elegant chandelier that sparkled from the light it gave, a large black, bed with silver trim and red pillows set squarely in the middle, a large vanity, two night stands, two sets of double-doors on opposite sides of the room, a couch with a couple of chairs next to it and, to top it all off, one of the walls was actually a mirror.

Caitlyn immediately went to the set of doors on the right; revealing a large walk-in closet bigger than the one Stella had in her room on Solara. After depositing her stuff in the closet she shut the doors, waited a few seconds and reopened them to show all of her clothes, shoes and accessories in their rightful place. Next stop was the other set of doors. This set opened to reveal a bathroom practically three times bigger than the closet. Its color scheme matched the bedroom with a black and red granite counter-top that had three sinks imbedded into it. A full length, frameless mirror ran behind the counter, a large walk-in shower was in one corner, a bathtub big enough to fit three of the girls was in the opposite corner and a there was a large hole in the middle of the room that had lots of little holes in it.

The six girls stared at it and Caitlyn laughed. All attention was focused on the source of the musical sound and she had to fight against the blush that threatened to warm her cheeks. ''It's just a hot tub.'' She tried to shrug it off. The others kept staring, but now it looked more like longing. Finally Flora, bless her kind heart, spoke up. ''Why do you have a hot tub?''

''I go through my magic fast and the water has a special infusion of magic that helps replenish it. Plus it is really relaxing after a long day.''

''Can we use it too?'' this time it was Aisha who spoke.

''Of course.'' She giggled a little. ''why else would I make it so big?''

After that they lounged in the sitting area of Caitlyn's room and got to know each other better. Caitlyn had to lie about some things, but kept threads of truth in them when she did. Soon it was approaching midnight and all the girls were fast friends. They each said their farewells for the night and headed of for bed; actually looking forward to the school year.

AN: I know it's slow so far, but I have to set up the story or else you will get lost when it does get good and it does I promise (hope!). Tell me what you think and I'm open to suggestions/inspiration! Next chapter will be about Yugi's world! Ya he is my favorite and is it just me or does Atem look hot especially with a tan! :D also IK it's short, but now it needs yugi so I must stop.


End file.
